Across the Speed Force
by Jayde Skies
Summary: Lillian was suppose to be dead and Eobard was stuck in a time he didn't belong, but does everything happen for a reason. Is time this thing that is actually set in stone even when it feels it is changeable? Eobard Thawnes actions with the particle accelerator causes Lillian Snow, Caitlin's twin sister to survive as a paradox in time...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I am back at it :) - Here is the the first chapter of my new story, and don't worry I haven't forgotten about my GoT story, I am working on new chapters.

###############################

Synopses...

Eobard and Lillian were never suppose to be together, he is a villain and she was suppose to be dead. So what does time have in store for them when one has so much knowledge of the future he can keep it in tack and the other is a paradox who alters the future of everything around her just but waking up every morning. With the time line continuously in flux Eobard works to keep the dream of love and a family alive while realizing that the Speed Force may not feel the same.

This will cross over into the Legion of Doom in Legends, that is how much of this story I have mapped out in a story board right now. I have so many ideas for this and I hope you all enjoy it.

################################

Chapter One

For such a giant building there was sure no one around. As Lillian made her way through the halls of S.T.A.R. Laboratories her heels clicked and echoed against the cool grey walls. She had followed Caitlins instructions to get into the building. The key card she had given her and code worked without any issue. Which made her glad, she did not want her first visit to S.T.A.R. labs to involve the police thinking she was trying to break in. She still could not believe that Caitlin had ditched on being her to meet her, but she was an adult and she could totally handle walking herself into super sophisticated laboratory without someone holding her hand. Maybe it would have been better if there was actually people here, it was so quiet and cold. At least she had guilted Caitlin into bringing her coffee when she finally got here.

She came to the elevator and the doors opened before she even had a chance to push a button. "Creepy." Lillian spoke with a whisper as she entered the elevator and hit the desired floor. Thankfully Caitlin's instruction for how to get to the Cortex as she called it were very thorough, and it didn't seem like it was all the difficult to find if you had some semblance of an idea as to where to go.

She entered what was known as the Cortex and looked around. There was no one in sight save a lone figure laying unmoving in a bed in a glass windowed room just off from where she was.

Lillian took a step further into the room just as a voice sounded behind her. "Can I help you?" Lillian jumped and quickly spun around as she moved a hand to her heart in fear while her other hugged her purse towards her chest. The voice had been quiet but in the emptiness of the room echoed much louder then she was sure intended. She found a man in a wheelchair had snuck up behind her, a man that was none other than Doctor Harrison Wells.

"Harrison Doctor...I mean Wells Harris…" Lillian began as she tried to find the right combination of words in her panicked state.

"It's actually Doctor Harrison Wells, and who might you be exactly?" Doctor Wells questioned from his spot in his chair. He had come around the corner just in time to see the edge of a purse and the tips of cherry red waves he did not recognize.

"Yes sorry, I know who you are. I'm sister, Caitlin...I mean Caitlin's sister." Lillian spoke quickly as she tried to pull herself back together. "It's ah, an honor to meet you Doctor Wells." Lillian smiled widely and stuck her hand that had just been clenching her heart out towards him. Doctor Lillian Snow, pleasure to meet you." She spoke to the dark haired, eyeglassed man before her.

"Ah." Said Harrison as reached his hand out to shake hers. Just as their hands were just about to touch a spark of electricity shot quickly from Harrison to Lillian, zapping her in the process.

"Ouch!" Lillian yelped as she pulled her hand back slightly and gave it a shake.

The spark had been so fast that he was sure Lillian had not seen it, but he knew it was the speed force. Could she be another speedster, did she know who he really was? So many questions filled his mind but were quieted as she took his hand in hers in a shake.

"I'm a big fan of your work Doctor Wells, this is truly a pleasure and an honor." Lillian spoke as she released his hand.

"You will have to excuse me, I wasn't aware you were stopping in. Caitlin isn't actually here at the moment." Harrison spoke as he began to wheel his chair around Lillian to the center of the room.

Lillian turned around to follow Harrison's movements. "Yes, she said she would be a little late, that's why she gave me a key card to get down here. I guess she hadn't mentioned that she asked me to come in as a second opinion?"

"No actually, I also wasn't aware that Caitlin even had a sister." Harrison replied from his spot in the middle of the Cortex. His mind racing as he thought back to the information he had gathered from future events and there was never a mention of Caitlin Snow having a sister. He wanted to get to his time vault and ask Gideon exactly what was going on, but he did not dare leave this unknown woman alone with Barry Allen. If she knew anything of his plan or even if she had a plan of her own she could ruin everything for him.

"Lillian!" Came the voice of Caitlin as the young woman entered the room holding a cardboard coffee tray containing four drinks. She moved to stand next to her sister. The resemblance between them easily seen as they stood next to each other.

Harrison noted their facial features and body type to be quite similar, but it was their hair and eyes that made them look so drastically different. Where Caitlin was a brunette with brown eyes, Lillian's head was encased in waves of cherry red which caused her jade green eyes to stand out sharply against her light skin. If you did not see them standing next to each other Harrison was not sure you would know they were sisters. But together, you could clearly tell. Knowing he did not want to leave Barry alone with this new person he decided to pry for information instead of just asking Gideon.

"So, older, younger?" Asked Harrison as he leaned back in his chair slightly so that he could observe Lillian's reaction.

"We are twins actually." Replied Caitlin with a smile as she as she reached her free arm around her sister to squeeze her. "Although Lily always likes to remind me she came out first."

"You'll have to excuse me once again, Caitlin never mentioned you before, and you introduced yourself as Doctor. Exactly what do you specialize in?" Harrison questioned as he watched Caitlin separate herself from her sister.

Lillian began to blush. "Oh I'm a Surgeon, Doctor Wells. Nothing that exciting."

"Oh please." Caitlin said with a huff. "She has a Ph.D. in both Molecular Genetics and Molecular Engineering. As well as currently having the best mortality rate in the country."

"Very impressive." Harrison spoke slowly as he examined Lillian once again.

It was at this that Lillian began to feel herself blush harder as she watched Harrison's eyes scan her up and down. Sizing her up in her in her black dress leggings and white button down blouse. She hoped that it wasn't showing because she felt like at any moment she might melt into a puddle. "It's really nothing compared to you Doctor Wells."

At this Caitlin elbowed her sister in the side. "Stop being modest, You are brilliant." Caitlin said with a smile. "She is brilliant, that is why I asked her to come and look at Mr. Allen. I hope that is okay Doctor Wells?"

"Of course. If your sister can figure out exactly what is keeping Mr. Allen in his coma then I welcome the help." Said Harrison. "But if you would excuse me, I have some things to attend to. Please help yourself to whatever you need Doctor Snow."

Harrison then turned his chair and wheeled himself away. Heading through the facility and into an abandoned hall. He positioned himself in such as way to rest a hand against the cool concrete, and as if by magic part of the wall disappeared revealing a hidden room. Quickly Harrison made his way into the room, the lights turning on inside as he went. The wall knitted itself shut behind him.

Standing from his chair Harrison moved forward toward a lone pillar in the room and placed his right hand upon it. A woman's face then appeared before him. "Gideon, search for all reference to a Doctor Lillian Snow. Both in this timeline and the original."

"Yes Doctor Wells." The voice responded and quickly images of news articles and government issued certificates were set about for him to view. "It appears in your original timeline Doctor Lillian Snow would have died the night of the particle accelerator explosion. She was killed in a car accident with a drunk driver on her way home from Central City Hospital."

"In your altered timeline it appears she was never killed. There is a missing persons report on her, not issued until months from now. I believe you will want to see this." Said the voice of Gideon as a marriage certificate appeared before him. It was dated from his home time, around the date that he had left. On it read Eobard Thawne and Lillian Snow.

"How did this happen?" Harrison asked as he removed the glasses from his face.

"Well, I would assume you two fell in love." Gideon spoke with a slight sarcastic undertone.

"That's not what I meant." Harrison snapped at the artificial intelligence. "How did my influence here prevent her death?" Moving himself back to the wheelchair he sat himself down with a huff.

"It appears as though something with the particle accelerator may have had something to do with it. It appears as though the autopsies from both timelines show different DNA sequences. The original is normal and the current timeline shows the presence of the Metagene." Said Gideon.

Harrison ran a hand through his hair. "So it would seem, I somehow altered her timeline. Interesting, she's an anomaly, something that shouldn't exist. Gideon turn on the feed from the cortex."

From his chair he sat and watched as Lillian interacted with Caitlin. Harrison watched as Lillian's fingers poked away at the tablet she was holding, Caitlin at her side obviously explaining everything they had found so far on Barry's condition. He watched as she pulled her lip between her teeth as she thought deeply scanning in the information before her. "Gideon what is her power?"

"I am unable to answer that Doctor Wells. It appears as though your future self erased that information from my records." Gideon replied. "However there is something else I believe you would wish to see."

While the feed still showed Lillian and her sister working away, Gideon pulled up another document for Harrison to view. It was a birth certificate and it read Eobard Thaddeus Thawne Junior

"I have a son…" Setting himself back properly in his chair Harrison left the room and made his way back to the Cortex. When he arrived he found Lillian and Caitlin sipping their respective coffees as they looked over a comatose Barry. It was in that moment that Caitlin's phone buzzed in her pocket and she excused herself from the room.

"He looks so peaceful doesn't he." Harrison spoke as he wheeled himself next to Lillian.

"Yeah, it will be a shock when he wakes up." Said Lillian as she then proceeded to take a sip of her coffee and turn to look at Harrison.

"So you think he will wake up then?" Asked Harrison, looking at Lillian with a curious eye.

Smiling Lillian glanced back to Barry before looking down at Harrison. "Of course. His cells, they are regenerating themselves and at speeds far beyond that of a normal persons. So I would say, it is only a matter of time before Mr. Allen's body decides that it is time to wake up."

Her tone of voice sounded enthused and intrigued, but Lillian found it hard to act completely surprised as she had seen almost the exact same thing in her own cells. I also seemed that Harrison noticed this.

"You don't seemed as intrigued as I would figure someone with your background would be, why is that?" Asked Harrison as he waited to judge her reaction.

"I've seen the impossible recently Doctor Wells." Lillian spoke before realizing what she was doing. "You know saving lives, with new technology and all that…"

"Lillian." Caitlin began as she re-entered the room. "I am sorry but I have to go to an appointment, if you want I'll walk you back to your car make sure you don't get lost." She said with a giggle.

Lillian looked to her sister and gave a slight sigh before making to step around Harrison. When his hand shot up and lightly grabbed her forearm.

Looking to Caitlin, Harrison gave a slight smile before saying. "If Doctor Snow would prefer to stay, I am more than happy to assist her in whatever she needs. That is if your sister doesn't mind my company."

Caitlin gave a slight laugh and looked at her sister with a smirk. "Oh trust me Doctor Wells, I don't think Lillian would mind your company."

"Caitlin." Lillian said with a gruff undertone, telling her sister she wished her to be quiet. "Actually, there is a few tests that I would like to run if you don't mind me hanging around longer?" She asked this with a smile as she looked down to Harrison.

Harrison released his hold on Lillian and looked up to meet her gaze. "I would enjoy the company, so please the lab is yours. If you can wake Mr. Allen then your assistance is invaluable."

"Okay well, I will leave the two of you to it then. Cisco should be here in a couple of hours too to help you out." Caitlin said with a smile, then she turned and began to leave the room before pausing to look back. "We are still on for dinner though don't forget."

"Never." Lillian said with a smile and then watched as her sister disappeared from sight leaving Lillian alone with Doctor Wells. "If you wouldn't mind Doctor Wells could I run a few blood tests of my own?"

"Of course. Do you require any assistance Doctor Snow?" Asked Harrison.

"If you are offering your company, I am more then willing to accept. Also please just call me Lillian. With Caitlin here it can get a little confusing." Said Lillian as she moved towards one of the desks outside of Barry's room. Setting down her coffee she looked back to Harrison with a smile.

Harrison returned her smile with one of his own. "Lillian." He said with a slight nod of his head. "Now, what can I help you with?"

"Well I would love to run a few blood tests of my own." Said Lillian as she looked excitedly at the lab that was off to the side.

Seeing the large smile on Lillian's face Harrison found himself giving a light chuckle and motioning with his hand toward the lab. Lillian gave an excited squeal and quickly made her way into the lab with Harrison wheeling behind her.

It had been a few hours and Lillian found herself pouring over some samples of Barry's blood under a microscope. Doctor Wells has moved some time ago towards another part of the lab and was typing away at one of the computers. She watched the way Barry's cells moved and the state at which they regenerated.

Taking a quick glance to her side Lillian noted that Harrison seemed preoccupied with his current task so she raised a hand to hold it just near to the sample of Barry's blood that she had laid on the microscope. Placing her eyes at the viewfinder she watched the cells as she concentrated on using her powers. Lillian felt the warmth in her palm a second before she watched the cells in Barry's blood move at such a speed that they almost seemed to vibrate. Then a second later there was an explosion.

"Ahh!" Lillian screamed as she moved to shield herself from blast of flying debris. The force of the blast blew her back and off the stool she had been sitting on. The last thing she felt was a sting on her skin as she was hit with glass and metal and then there was the woosh of air around her and a streak of red.

Harrison who had been silently working at the side of the room kept his senses open as Lillian had worked away at another side of the room. He watched he in a reflection off a monitor to his side. It had all happened so fast, faster than he could have imagined. One moment he was watching a soft glow emerge from Lillian's palm. He was able to see the transfer of energy as it connected with Barry's blood sample, and while the naked eye would never have seen it, he saw the speed force react to her power, in a way he had never seen before. The reaction could be felt all the way to where he was sat, the speed force and the reaction to her power.

The blow back had not been what he expected, but it only made sense with the speed force not being contained inside a conduit of any kind. With the explosion of speed force around him Harrison was able to move himself with a speed he had not felt in quite some time. Moving himself through the room he reached Lillian and pulled her out of immediate danger of a piece of flying debris and then pushed his chair a safe distance away before situating himself back in it. He let the edge of the blast push the chair back a few feet as to not take any injuries from the blast.

Looking over to where he had set Lillian to slide along the floor had been strategic enough to have her come to rest in the middle of the cortex, with nothing more than a few cuts. He wheeled himself over to her and leaned down to examine her as she continued to lay there with her eyes closed. "Doctor Snow?" Harrison questioned as he replayed the events in his mind. He had ensured she would just slide along the cortex floor, there was no reason for her to be unconscious. Leaning himself slightly farther down he stretched his arm out, careful as to not move himself too much incase she suddenly awoke. The tips of his fingers hovered just above Lillian's shoulder when a spark of electricity jolted from her and into his hand.

Harrison felt the Speed Force flowing through him yet again and then Lillian's eyes opened, the flashes of red electricity moved behind her green eyes as her vision as she locked eyes with him.

Lillian felt as though she had drank the equivalent to ten espressos. She was buzzing with energy and as the events of what had just happened replayed in her brain she felt surprisingly good for having just been involved in an explosion. That was when she remembered she had used her powers and the combination with Barry's blood had been what caused the microscope to explode.

With this realization her eyes opened quickly and she found herself staring up into Doctor Well's eyes, and for a split second he was not Doctor Wells. It was as though he was someone else, it was Doctor Wells staring down at her but for the quickest fraction of a second he looked like someone else.

As quickly as it had happened it was over and Lillian began to feel her head begin to pound and the sting of the cuts to her skin began to burn. "Owww." Groaned Lillian as she squinted her eyes closed and began to sit herself up.

"I don't think you should move Doctor Snow." Spoke Harrison as he eyed the woman before him. He watched as her as the cuts on her face began to knit themselves back together.

Feeling her skin closing Lillian opened her eyes and held her arms up in front of her. She watched in amazement as the cuts on her arms began to close. The only evidence of them being there was the rips in her shirt and the blood that was already beginning to dry on her skin. "But, I've never been able to heal myself." Whispered Lillian who then turned to look at Doctor Wells as if suddenly remembering that he was in the room.

"Your skin has never miraculously repaired itself before has it?" Asked Harrison as he leaned back in his chair.

"Umm. I should probably go." Lillian spoke as she began to panic and quickly stood up from the floor. "I ah, I'm sorry about your lab. I'll pay for whatever needs replacing. But I ah, I need to go…" Lillian said this as her eyes began to dart around the room as if to make sure that no one else had been here to witness what had happened.

"Doctor Snow." Harrison spoke as he watched the young woman before him begin to panic. She paid no mind to him though as she looked around the room like a frightened bird. "Lillian." Whispered Harrison as he reached out and grasped her wrist in his hand. A small shock from the contact paused Lillian in her tracks. "Please, just breathe."

"Doctor Wells…" Lillian whispered as she looked down at the scientist. Her eyes began to water and she quickly pulled her arm from his grasp so that she could wipe away the tears that threatened to fall. "I swear I've never hurt anyone, please don't lock me away..." She stared down at her shoes.

Harrison was shocked by the sudden change in the woman before him. She was timid now, and looked as though she was beginning to shake. It was not a look that suited her he thought to himself. "Lillian." Harrison spoke slowly as he tried to bring her attention back to himself. "Lily, please look at me."

At the nickname she looked up into Harrison's eyes. It seemed very unlike him to to refer to her with such a nickname, and by the look on his face even he was surprised by his words. But as quickly as it had been there it was gone and replaced with a neutral look as his eyes examined her.

"Let's get you cleaned up okay." He spoke softly and motioned to a stool off to the side of the room in the opposite direction of the lab she had just currently been working in. "I'll be right back."

Lillian followed Harrison's direction and moved herself to the stool and sat down. Her shoulders saged as she placed her hands together and allowed her arms to hang between her legs. She thought to herself how she should have not been so careless. Glancing back towards the lab she had been working in, she thought back to the events that occured.

She remembered watching Barry's blood cells begin to vibrate at a speed that she soon could not see, even with the assistance of the microscope. Then everything happened so fast. Lillian remembered the explosion and attempting to shield herself from debris that was blown around the room. Then there was the blur, what she could have only described as red lightning around her and then she was laying in the middle of the cortex, which really didn't make any sense considering where she had been sat. Logically she should have smashed herself into the glass window that divided the room from the Cortex, but somehow she had been pushed out the doorway.

Then there had been Doctor Wells. He had been in the lab with her but he didn't have a scratch on him, and his eyes, she thought to herself. When she had looked at him she could have sworn a different person was standing in front of her. It was odd, it was like she was looking at Harrison Wells, but it was not him. Almost as if he was two people melded into one. She must have hit her head when she hit the floor, that was the only way she could think to explain what she saw.

Harrison arrived back and made his way to Lillian's side. A sweater draped over his shoulder and cloth in his hand. He brought his chair to rest next to Lillian so that they were almost touching. Reaching his free hand underneath the stool he lowered her down as low as the seat would allow. Holding the cloth in his hand Harrison slowly raised it and brushed it gently on Lillian's cheek removing some of the blood that had dried there.

Lillian noticed how gentle he was and once he had finished with her face had backed his chair up slightly from her. "If ahh...you would remove your shirt we can finish getting you cleaned up." Harrison spoke with a slight stutter. The heat rose into Lillian's cheeks as she thought about stripping in front of this man before her.

"Here, I brought this for you as well." Said Harrison as he held out the cloth and the sweater that had been resting on his shoulder. Lillian took the items from the scientist and then just stared at him. "Sorry, I'll ah turn around." Harrison then wheeled his chair around so that his back faced Lillian.

With a sigh Lillian stood from the stool and placed the items she held upon it. Beginning at the top of her blouse she began to undo the buttons with shaky fingers, and once she had the garment off she quickly began to scrub the dried blood from her arms.

Harrison watched Lillian's blurred reflection through a piece of metal backing on a desk. He had to admit there was a small initial attraction to her. Something primal, something he normally scuffed at and attributed to the lesser intelligence's need to find a mate. But he could not deny the thought of having a son awoke something in him. A feeling in which he never thought he would ever have, the want to have a family. He had spent so much time be angry at the Flash and hating him that having a normal life was never in the cards for him. His future was never to be a good guy, it was always to be the Flash's greatest enemy. But now, now he had somehow changed his own future. The existence of one soul surviving supposedly changed everything for him.

The coolness of the cloth against her skin was beginning to chill Lillian and she was thankful that she was almost done cleaning herself off. Once she had finished she exchanged the cloth for the sweater that was sat on the seat. Quickly pulling it over her head to cover herself, relishing in the warmth the S.T.A.R. Labs sweater provided she wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm decent." She said with a slight laugh.

Turning himself back around Harrison folded his hands together and rested his elbows on the arms of his chair. "So Doctor Snow, would you care to explain how exactly you exploded my microscope?"

"I'm not actually sure how I did it Doctor Wells." Replied Lillian as she looked to the lab once again replaying what had happened in her mind.

"Perhaps we should start from the very beginning then." Said Harrison simply.

Lillian turned back to look at the Scientist who was sat before her. "It happened the night your particle accelerator exploded. I was in surgery working on a young boy. Everything happened so fast, but I remember the boy flatlining and then power going out in the surgical unit. I stuck my hand in his chest and messaged his heart to keep his blood flowing." As she said this Lillian pulled her hand from her chest and held it slightly in front of her, slowly pulsing her fingers closed as if she was reliving the event once again. "Then I remember the pulse. The only way I can describe it is as if I had been struck by lightning. The shockwave knocked everyone over in the suite, but I was still stood there holding onto this child's heart, keeping it beating. The power came back on after that, and I remember my hand feeling warm and watching as the heart that I was holding onto begin to beat on its own."

She pulled her hand back in and began to fidget with a loose string on the sweater she wore. "I thought it was just a miracle. But then I found the children in my care from that point on all began to have miraculous recoveries. Lung defects were repairing themselves. Heart murmurs were gone by the next morning check up. I realized it was me, I was the common factor in every case. Every patient I came into physical contact with had their body repaired. So then naturally I began to experiment. I don't have to be in direct contact with whatever I want to heal. I just need to be in very close proximity to it. I've never been able to heal myself though."

"Not until this moment?" Harrison questioned.

"No. I tried cutting myself with a scalpel." Lillian began before quickly sticking her hands out in front of her. "Strictly for scientific purposes I swear." She said as she saw Harrison's eyebrow raise at her statement. "Needless to say, hurt like hell, didn't heal."

"So your ability only affects others. Interesting." Spoke Harrison.

Lillian moved herself toward the lab she had been working in and peered in at the mess. "I wanted to see if Barry's blood would react to my attempt to heal the cells. Bring them back to their normal state. But...but something happened."

"What did you see?" Asked Harrison as he moved his chair through the room so that he could be next to Lillian.

"They went faster." Replied Lillian as she looked back to the table where she had been testing Barry's blood sample. "His cells, they sped up faster then they were already moving. The complete opposite of what should have happened. My power, it repairs damaged cells to their original state, but this time it just made it worse."

"How much control do you have over your power?" Asked Harrison as he spun his chair around to look at Lillian.

Lillian sighed. "I don't think it was a problem with control. This, this was something el…"

"Fracken Hell!" Came a voice from behind them. "What happened to Caitlin's Lab?"

"Mr. Ramon." Harrison spoke as he turned to face his employee. "Just a minor explosion, nothing to worry about."

As Lillian turned around she found a man standing there with long hair and a Star Wars T-shirt on holding a big belly burger cup. "Hello. I don't believe we have met before. My name is Cisco Ramon esteemed mechanical engineer of Star Labs, it is my pleasure to meet you." He spoke suavely as he looked at Lillian.

"Mr. Cisco Ramon, this Doctor Lillian Snow, Caitlin's sister." Harrison said with a slight smirk on his lips. He got an odd sense of fulfillment when he saw the shocked look takeover the young man's face.

Lillian gave as chuckle as she too witnessed Cisco's reaction. Sticking out her hand in greeting she placed a smile on her lips. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Ramon." She gave another chuckle as Cisco took her hand in his and gave it an awkward shake. The whole time Harrison watching the contact waiting to see if the same electrical shock would occur, like when he and Lillian touched. There was nothing, no visual shock, and no look as to say that either of them had felt anything.

"Umm...so, you are Caitlin's sister, and your a Doctor?" Cisco questioned as he released the shake.

"Yup twins since birth." Lillian said with a laugh, "and I'm a Surgeon. Pediatric to be precise."

"Mr. Ramon, I was going to show Lillian around the building if you wouldn't mind cleaning up the lab for me." Harrison said with a forced smile. He then raised his hand and placed it on the small of Lillian's back and began to lead her out of the Cortex. When the two of them were out into the hall Harrison directed her down a corridor and into his personal office.

Once they had entered the room Harrison closed the door behind them. "So what happens now Doctor Wells?" Asked Lillian as she began to once again fidget with the sleeve of her sweater.

Harrison had so many questions, had so many thoughts as to what her powers might hold. How they might be linked with the speed force. But what was he to do? He could not tell her anything, and it would be far to suspicious if he gave any inclination to knowing what was wrong with Barry. There was no many what ifs, to many variables to his plan now, and he did not like it.

"You don't tell anyone. We test you, at a later date, see if we can figure out exactly what caused this. But until then, you should no longer use your power. Well it may seem fine now there may be consequences for your actions…"

"I won't stop, not if it means letting someone die." Lillian spoke shurley. She was shocked at Harrison's words. "There has not been a consequence of my actions yet, and I've already ran my tests on myself. Your particle accelerator spewed out dark matter Doctor Wells, it's imbedded in my DNA, re-written it. I have the ability to save a life and if there is a consequence I will deal with it, but I hold peoples...children's lives in my hands, when given the choice I will always choose life!" Lillian had not realized how loud she had gotten but she was shouting now.

"And what if this is killing you, what if the usage of your power drains you somehow? What if a life you save today leads to a killer twenty years from now, perhaps that boy you saved was never meant to live." Harrison began, before finding himself cut off by Lillian.

"That is a lot of what if's Doctor Harrison. I've drawn blood, I've done my tests. I might just seem like a Doctor to you, but do not for a second forget that I am also a Scientist. I just chose the field that allows me to get my hands dirty and save a life, instead of just sitting behind a desk playing god!"

Harrison was taken aback by the sudden change in Lillian's demeanor. The more worked up she appeared to get the straighter she began to stand. No longer did she fidget nervously, but instead stood tall and had her shoulders back. She looked as though she was ready to fight, to attack if needed.

"Doctor Snow, with your power, YOU are playing god. You are choosing who lives, when by all scientific fact they should be dead." Said Harrison who at this point was so infuriated he found himself wanting to stand and place his hand through this woman's chest.

"Thank you for allowing me the time to see Barry's condition Doctor Wells and to see the true you. I think it best for me to leave now." Lillian spoke sharply before turning and heading to the door, swinging it open she stepped out and into the hall and began to make her way back to the Cortex to collect her things. "Also, I'm keeping the sweater." She shouted as she disappeared from Harrison's view.

Storming her way through the Cortex Lillian grabbed her back and shredded shirt and headed to leave the building. When she finally arrived at her car she tossed her items in and got in the driver's seat. Angrily she pushed the start button and the car roared to life. Then looking at the time realized she was supposed to be meeting Caitlin for dinner in twenty minutes.

Harrison made his way to the time vault and once safely tucked inside he stood angrily from his chair. "She knew it was my particle accelerator that gave her her power." He spoke as he moved to the console in the center of the room. "Gideon, why did I ask you to scrub Lillian's Snow's powers from the records, what is her connection to the speed force?"

"You instructed me not to tell you Doctor Wells." Gideon replied.

"Why, what is so important about her that I would not want myself to know at this point in the timeline?" Harrison yelled at the Artificial Intelligence.

"You did not tell me Sir. However, you did tell me should you seem persistent to show you this." Spoke Gideon and suddenly a video appeared in front of Harrison. It was slightly shaky telling him it must have been filmed on a hand held device.

Harrison starred curiously at the video as recognition hit him. It was the Flash Museum, from his time, and it looked just as he remembered it. "Who's that Momma?" Came the voice of child somewhere off the screen. The camera slowly panned down and soon a mass of messy blonde hair came into view. The figure was short obviously as child Harrison thought as the child turned around to look at the camera. It was a boy dressed in a simple grey blazer and black slacks. He could not have been any older then five. "Why that is the Thinker, Thaddeus. He was a great villain of the Flash he…"

"Momma, Momma, who was this?" The boy questioned and quickly ran from view of the camera. It panned up then, and moved to show a woman, Lillian Snow dressed in a simple black short sleeve dress. She looked older than the woman Harrison had seen today but it was definitely her.

"Why Thaddeus, that is your Mom." Came a voice Harrison had not heard in 15 years. His voice, his true voice.

"Momma knew the flash!" The boy spoke excitedly. The camera then zoomed in on Lillian who was covering her face with her hands as she began to blush.

"She worked with the Flash, helped him on his missions to save the city." Came the voice from off camera again. It sent a shiver through Harrison to hear the words but not remember having ever said them.

"Eobard please." Lillian said with a laugh as she moved forward toward the camera. "And you are filming this too, why Eobard so you can embarrass me later too?"

The camera then shuffled around slightly and then went dark for a second before an image Harrison had long forgotten emerged on the screen. Eobards arm...his arm, wrapped itself around Lillian and pulled her in close to him. "How am I supposed to remember all these moments if I don't record them." Eobard said with a laugh.

"Well you could always just run back to them." Lillian whispered with a smile on her face.

"What fun is that if you and Thaddeus are not with me." The image of Eobard then moved to place his lips on Lillian's and the two shared a kiss.

Thaddeus's voice spoke off camera after a few seconds. "Ewwww Momma and Papa that's gross!" At this Eobard and Lillian broke apart each laughing lightly as they stared into each other eyes, and then the video went black.

"That was all you had instructed of me Doctor Wells. You said it should quell any curiosity you might have." Gideon spoke as the video disappeared from view.

Harrison remained quiet as the image of the young boy still appeared in the forefront of his mind. The birth certificate, that was his son. Lillian referred to him as Eobard. He had made it back to his time, he was himself again. With a wife and a son.

"Doctor Wells." Gideon spoke.

Giving his head a shake Harrison removed his glasses from his face and rubbed his eyes. "Yes Gideon?"

"Will that be all Doctor Wells?" Asked Gideon.

"Did I tell you why I would have wanted to show myself this?" Asked Harrison as he walked slowly back to his chair and sat himself down.

"I believe your exact words were, 'you didn't want yourself to fuck it up.'" Gideon spoke. "Doctor Wells, I should also note that there are trace amounts of speed force detected in your system."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter to my story. Hope you all like it. Just a reminder I don't really review my stories. So there may be grammar and spelling issues, so sorry. I just like to write and get my ideas out so you can deal with my jumbled messes I sometimes create.

Chapter Two

"Well you must have made a good impression." Spoke Caitlin as she looked at her sister from across the table. The two had just settled themselves down at a restaurant for a much needed sisters night out.

"Good impression?" Asked Lillian with a slight giggle as she reached forward for her wine. Gone was the S.T.A.R. Labs sweater she had been wearing earlier in the day, now the young woman was sporting a long sleeved simple mustard coloured dress. She had been so infuriated when she arrived home that she had already downed half a bottle of wine before the uber had arrived to take her to dinner. So, of course Lillian gave no qualms to staring her dinner off with some more.

"Doctor Wells sent me a message telling me he enjoyed having you in the lab today and was wondering if you would be able to accompany to the lab again tomorrow." Caitlin spoke as she watched her sister choke on her wine.

Lillian coughed as the wine entered the wrong tube of her throat and impeded her breathing. Doctor Wells had said he enjoyed having her in the lab. He probably only wanted her back so that he could lock her up, now that he knew her secret.

"What?" Caitlin questioned shocked at her sister's reaction. "I thought you had a crush on him?"

"Yeah, well pretty sure he just wants to yell at me some more." Lillian spoke as she sat her wine glass back down. "I may have told him he was playing god with the particle accelerator...and I might have blown up your lab." Lillian scrunched her face up as she said this, worried as to what her sister's reaction was going to be.

"Wait? You blew up my lab!" Caitlin spoke suddenly getting very serious.

Lillian shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands in a sign of surrender. "I was running some tests on Barry's blood, and one of them kind of exploded."

Caitlin was shocked. Her mouth hung open as she stared at her sister. "How does a blood sample explode?" She shouted, a little too loudly for the small confines of the restaurant.

"I was testing a theory, things went terribly wrong and boom." Lillian said as she made an exploding motion with her hands. "But, moving on...Doctor Wells wants me to come in with you tomorrow?"

"He specifically said he enjoyed having you in the lab today. Lillian Doctor Wells doesn't enjoy anything anymore, not since his accident." Caitlin said quietly.

Lillian knew the real reason for Harrison wanting her to come back to the lab but she could never tell Caitlin all of what happened. The wording she did have to admit was strange. He could have just asked for her to come back as simple as that, there was no need for him say anything else. "Well, what time are we going in?" Lillian questioned as she looked to her sister with a smile.

Morning came quickly for Lillian and so did the headache to follow the wine she had drank the night before, making her very glad she had agreed to carpool to S.T.A.R. labs with her sister. So now here she was walking into the Cortex with a pair of dark round metal sunglasses on her face and her hair pulled up into a very, messy top knot as she tried not to think about how every step she took made her want to puke. She had her hands shoved into the pockets of her long suit jacket and slightly wobbled as her heels clicked on the floor.

"Hey if it isn't the Snow's!" Cisco greeted as the two woman entered the room. Caitlin smiled happily in response while Lillian scrunched her face up in pain as his words echoed through her body.

"Shh, Cisco. Someone had a little too much wine last night." Whispered Caitlin with a smirk on her face. Obviously giving very little pity to her sisters plight.

Lillian hung her head slightly and peared over her sunglasses with slitted eyes. She eyed Cisco in front of her and then spotted Doctor Wells in his chair tucked a few feet back from the young man. He had a smile on his face, but even from this distance and in her hungover state she could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Lillian might I see you in Barry's room for a moment?" Harrison spoke and without waiting for a response wheeled his chair around and made his way into the young mans room.

Following his lead, Lillian slowly made her way into the room and when she entered Harrison slid the door shut behind him, and with a touch to the pad near the door frosted the glass over so they could no be seen. "Touch him." Harrison said simply waving his hand out to Barry.

"What!" Lillian exclaimed loudly before cringing at her own voice. The pounding in her head worsening by the second. Taking a breath, she pulled the sunglasses off of her face and looked to Harrison. "You saw what happened yesterday, and that was only with a sample of Barry's blood. What if I explode him?"

"You won't. I've gone over what happened in the lab and I believe Barry's body will act like a conduit. I don't believe we will have the same result as yesterday." Said Harrison

"The only reason I didn't just try and heal him yesterday was because I don't know what my power would do to his cells. They aren't really damaged, they are just vibrating. When I used my gift on his blood sample they vibrated faster, not slower."

Harrison wheeled his chair forward slightly to be closer to Lillian. "I think that's the solution to him waking up. What if his cells don't want to be slowed down, what if they want to go faster. You would in theory be giving his body the extra jolt it needs for him to wake up."

"His cells aren't going fast enough to wake him. They repaired all the damage done to his body by the accident but his body can't figure out how to process that energy now. He needs a jump start." Lillian spoke amazed as the thoughts started running through her brain about how his cells had been repairing and mending his body. Quickly Lillian shed her jacket and then quickly remembered that she was in fact still hungover.

She swayed slightly as the room spun around her and quickly Harrison reached his hand out to grasp Lillian's forearm in an attempt to stabilize her; once again he received a shock as his hand connected with her skin. He had thought to himself earlier that he was going to avoid physical contact with this woman. Somehow she was connected to the speed force and he did not want to give her any reason to link himself to it.

"I see you are hungover." Harrison spoke simply.

"How very astute of you." Lillian spoke with a small amount of sarcasm.

"You healed yourself yesterday after the reaction with Barry's blood. Your power had a reaction with whatever is happening to Barry." Harrison began as he released Lillian from his hold. "I have a theory that your power is somehow linked to whatever is happening to Mr. Allen."

"You think I can cure my hangover if I use my power on him?" Lillian asked unsure about this train of thought that Doctor Wells was having.

Harrison shrugged his shoulders. He could not be one hundred percent sure of anything until he conducted more tests, but he wanted to see the outcome of this experiment on both parties involved. "There is only one way to find out for certain."

"So what do you think they are talking about in there?" Cisco asked as he leaned against a desk with Caitlin at his side.

"Probably about Barry. Why what else would they be talking about?" Caitlin questioned as she looked to her colleague. "I mean I guess Lillian did say something about Doctor Wells yelling at her yesterday."

"Well she did, somehow cause an explosion in your lab." Said Cisco. "I tried to look over the footage from yesterday but the explosion must have done something to the camera. Everything from right when the explosion happened is just dark. There is sound, you can hear everything but there is no video. Hey so, how come you never mentioned you had a sister?"

"It wasn't important to the project. Work is for work, and if you haven't noticed Cisco I'm not the most open person." Caitlin spoke as she thought back to the death of her Fiance.

"Well when they are done in there I have an idea to wake up our sleeping beauty." Cisco spoke as he pulled an iPod out of his pocket.

Meanwhile back in Barry's room Lillian had situated herself above the young man. She looked at Harrison who was across from her for a second to reassure herself that what she was doing was right, and then turned back to focus on Barry. Looking down at him she placed her hands just slightly over his body and focused on trying to heal whatever was wrong with him, but nothing happened. Glancing back at Harrison she saw the scientist motion for her to try again. Closing her eyes Lillian attempted to concentrate once again on Barry. Finally she felt something inside her connect Barry, and even though her eyes were closed it was as if she could see him as clear as day. He was laying in a bed, in a home, and appeared as though he was just sleeping peacefully, and then his eyes opened.

He stared straight at her, and Lillian saw the same lightning that had flashed behind the unknown eyes of Harrison Wells yesterday, and then as quickly as it had all happened everything went dark.

Harrison watched from his spot in his chair as a small soft light shon between the empty space between her hands and Barry. The light then disappeared and Harrison moved his eyes back up to look at Lillian. Her eyes were still closed and he watched as she began to sway, and the need to protect her overcame any thought of protecting his own secret.

His connection to the speed force was not concrete, but he had some connection. Since the explosion yesterday he could tell that something was different in side him. Like finding something long since lost but not forgotten. Quickly he moved himself across the room, pulling his chair behind him, to catch the falling woman. Once he knew he had her in his arm he sat himself back down in the chair and allowed himself to come back to normal speed. Gently he let her drop so that she was sat on the floor but resting on his legs. Her head he held with his hand to gently rest it on his thigh.

With his free hand Harrison pushed a button on the touch screen attached to his chair. "Caitlin, Cisco. I could use your help." He spoke and in a matter of seconds the two scientists came through the door into Barry's room.

"Lillian!" Caitlin gasped as she saw her sister unconscious. Rushing to her side the brunette took her sisters face in her hands and gently shook her, "Lillian….Lillian!"

"What happened?" Asked Cisco who had at some point had left the room and located a gurney.

"We were talking about a theory I had about Mr. Allen, when she suddenly fainted." Replied Harrison as he watched Caitlin and Cisco slowly move the young red head onto the gurney before the group of them left the room.

Caitlin got Lillian situated in her lab and began to run tests on her sister in hope of figuring out what happened. "Her heart is racing, but all her other vitals are normal."

That is how it went, for hours Harrison watched Caitlin pace back and forth, run test after test, until finally the sun had set and Cisco had called it a night. The young woman now looked as though she was about to fall asleep while standing. Wheeling himself into the lab he looked to the young scientist. "Doctor Snow, you will be of no use to your sister dead on your feet. Go home, get some rest."

"I can't leave her here by herself Doctor Wells." Caitlin spoke as she took her sisters hand in her own and looked down at her sadly.

"I'll stay with her." Said Harrison as he looked at the worried Caitlin. "If anything changes I will contact you straight away."

Reluctantly Caitlin let go of her sister and with one final look at the unconscious girl stepped away from the bed. "Please wake up." She whispered, and then left the room.

Harrison sat and waited till he was sure that Caitlin had left the building and then stood from his chair. Approaching the unconscious Lillian he inspected her current vitals on the monitor next to her head. Everything was normal, save for an erratic heartbeat, he had noticed however that in the last hour or so her eyes had begun to twitch behind her lids. It had been subtle but he had seen it, it was as though she was dreaming, but about what there was no way to tell.

Reaching a hand forward he cautiously took her own smaller hand into his. A shock of electricity from the speed force connecting the two as he made contact. He noticed her twitch slightly but did not appear to awaken from her sleep. "Where are you right now?" Harrison questioned as her eyes moved beneath her lids once again.

Lillian knew that the world around her was not real, but it could have so easily fooled her. She was in her office at the Central City Hospital but there was no one here. She had wandered the halls for a while looking for anyone that could tell her what this place truly was, but there was no one, anywhere. She had arrived in her office and sat down at her desk, unsure of what to do next. Looking down at the papers and folders strewn across the dark wood table top it was all exactly how she had left it from the last time she was in. Finally Lillian looked down to the skin on her arm, exposed to the air as she only wore a loose flowy tank top. Reaching her other hand over she took the skin in between her fingers and squeezed. "Ouch!" Lillian gasped as the pain of the pinch rang through her body.

"That won't work you know." Came a voice from the doorway of her office. Lillian leapt off her chair in fright causing the wheeled monstrosity to fly back and into the wall with a loud thump. Looking to the owner of the voice Lillian found a man with blonde hair and blue eyes leaning casually against the door frame of her office. He had his arms crossed against his chest causing the dark black leather of his jacket to pull against his biceps. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Who are you?" Asked Lillian as she took a step to the side to better situate her desk in between her and this mystery person.

"My name is Eobard Thawne, and I am here to make sure you get out of this place." He responded as he unfolded his arms and took a step toward Lillian who in turn took a step back.

"Where am I?" Lillian questioned as she kept an eye on Eobard.

"See that's where it gets a little tricky. I can't tell you, at least not yet. What I can tell you is I am from the future and you are a time anomaly, with the potential to be stuck in this place forever." Said Eobard. Lillian looked at him sceptically and began to look around the room for something she could obviously use against him. "I'm not here to hurt you. You don't know me, not yet anyway, but I know you. You can trust me."

Lillian took her chance and quickly reached for a letter opener that was sat at the corner of her desk. "How do I know you didn't stick me in this place. Or if you are even real, what if you are just in my head. Oh god, I've gone crazy haven't I. That's what all if this was, I've just lost my mind. How long have I been like this…" Lillian started to panic.

What if she was just crazy? She had no powers, she was probably just not properly medicated. Stuck in a straight jacket somewhere, how much of her life was actually real. She stared down at the letter opener in her hands which had now begun to shake. Watching the metal object fall to the ground Lillian suddenly felt two hands on her, and quickly looked up to see Eobard through blurry eyes standing in front of her, his hands on her biceps.

"You are not crazy." Eobard spoke as he slowly raised a hand to her face to brush away a tear. "You were trying to heal Barry Allen, and something happened."

"How…" Lillian began as she stared into Eobard eyes.

"You are Lillian Emma Sabrina Snow, twin sister to Caitlin snow." Eboard began as he watched Lillian. "You were affected by the particle accelerator explosion. You were born a blonde, you love ice cream, hate olives, and you keep a wine bottle opener in your purse, in case of emergencies. You also have the most adorable birthmark on your…" Spoke Eobard with a smirk on his face but he was quickly silenced as Lillian brought her finger up to his lips.

"Okay, I get it." Lillian said as she stepped back from Eobard causing his hands to fall from her arms. "So, how do I get out of here?"

"That I'm actually not sure about." Said Eobard as he lifted a hand to run through his hair.

Lillian crossed her arms on her chest and stared at Eobard in disbelief. "So you came here to save me, but don't know how?"

"You see this place is real. I entered this plane physically, and I can leave physically but you somehow manifested yourself here. Your body is laying on a bed in star labs." Eobard spoke. "You know I was still never able to figure that one out."

"Well just take me out with you." Said Lillian matter of factly.

"It's worth a shot." Eobard said with a shrug. He knew it would not work but there was no real way of telling her what this place truly was without severely impacting the future. "I need you to close your eyes."

"This isn't gonna hurt is it?" Asked Lillian still obviously unsure of Eobard. "And why do I need to close my eyes?"

Eobard gave a laugh and smirked. "Just trust me Lilly, I couldn't hurt you, even if I wanted to." Eobard then watched as Lillian closed her eyes. Scooping her into his arms he held her close and ran out of the room as fast as he could, but when he stopped he found himself back in Lillian's office. "Well that didn't work." Said Eobard as he watched Lillian peak an eye open to look at the room around her.

"Well boo." Lillian spoke as she allowed herself to be set back down on her feet.

At this Lillian had had enough and walked past Eobard and out of the office, only when she stepped out into the hall the world around her shifted and she found herself standing in a park. "I, I remember this place. This is where I would come to think." Lillian whispered as she spied the park bench she had sat on so many times.

Slowly she made her way toward it and sat down against the cool metal. Looking out across the field and to the shore line Lillian sighed at the peace she suddenly felt. It was quiet and beautiful just being here. She suddenly felt very at peace, as if this was the place she was suppose to be.

"You know, you can't stay here." Eobard spoke as he moved to sit next to Lillian on the bench.

"I know, but can't I just enjoy it for a moment." Said Lillian with a smile on her face.

"This is one of your favorite places, I would always find you out here after…" Eobard began but then stopped himself.

Lillian turned herself so that she was facing Eobard. Placing her elbow on the back of the bench she rested her head on her fist. "You really know me, in the future that is?"

"Time is a funny thing. I've met you, many times. You just haven't experienced those moments yet." Eobard spoke as he looked out across the water that sat ahead of them. "But yes, I know you quite well."

Inspecting the man beside her she found herself quite drawn to him. He was handsome, strong faced and hair lightly slicked back. "So you are real then?" She questioned as she raised her hand towards his face, but stopped as silently asking permission.

"Flesh and blood." Eobard spoke as he nodded to Lillian in her request. He watched her hand slowly continue it's way to his face till she had her hand cupped against his cheek. Without any thought to it, he let his eyes close as he relished in the feel of her skin against his. It had been to long in his current time since he had felt her touch.

When he opened his eyes Lillian saw the glassiness that was there. "Something happens to me doesn't it?"

Eobard nodded his head. "You disappeared from my time. When I looked back in my records, it showed you had fallen into a coma and never woke up. Every trace of you had disappeared, everything you had influenced, everything I had come to..." Eobard stopped himself and gave his head a shake, he had come here to do a job, to get her out of here and he had to remember that. This Lillian, was not his, at least not yet. They still had years to go before Lillian ended up in his time. Raising his own hand he placed it over Lillian's. "You need to leave here now. Time passes differently here and you have already been away for far to long."

Pulling her hand from Eobard, he himself stood himself up from the bench and held out his left hand to Lillian. Looking at it she noticed the golden shine of a band on his ring finger as the sun hit it. She did not comment on it as she took his hand and allowed him to help her stand. "How long have I been here for, it only feels like hours?"

"If my dates are correct, you have been in a coma for a little over a month. Something happened, you never should have even tried to heal Barry Allen, but I can't remember yet..." Eobard whispered more to himself then to her.

"How, how do you know there is two different time lines?" Asked Lillian.

"Time takes time to set. One moment you were there and one moment you were gone. I have no idea yet as to what led to you attempting to try and heal Mr. Allen, but I knew enough to check here first. I..." Eobard began before getting silence by Lillian.

"Don't tell me any more. If some small change affected your future, my future that much. You cannot risk telling me any more then you already have." Said Lillian.

"You never did like me telling you things." Said Eobard as he reached forward and brushed a loose stray hair back behind Lillian's ear.

Lillian looked to Eobard with a smile and then tilted her head back to look at the sky. "I would like to go home now."

"Lillian." Came a voice from behind the young woman. Turning herself around she saw her father standing on the grass.

"Dad?" Lillian questioned as she looked to the man who was stood a few steps away.

"It's not really him Lillian. This place, it took that form so you would feel comfortable." Said Eobard causing Lillian to turn back toward him.

"Eobard." The man who looked like Lillian's father spoke. "You are not supposed to be here."

"And neither is she!" Eobard spoke harshly as he stepped forward and stand in front of Lillian. "Yet you were going to keep her here. She doesn't belong here, she doesn't belong to you! Why are you doing this to me? I was changed, and you were going to take everything from me!"

He could feel the anger in himself rising, and then he felt it. The delicate touch of Lillian wrapping her hands around his leather clad forearm. "Eobard." Lillian whispered causing the speedster to turn around. "It's going to be okay. Do you trust me?"

Eobard was now turned looking down at Lillian as she held a soft smile on her face. Pushing up on her toes Lillian slid her hands up to Eobards face and then slowly brought her lips up to his. By the time Eobard knew what was happening it was over, the kiss was quick but he could still feel her lips against his even after she pulled away. Slowly he nodded his head in response to her question.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Eobard Thawne." Said Lillian.

She stepped around Eobard and made to move toward her father when she felt Eobard's hand snake around her and pull her back around to face him. Quickly she found his lips on hers once again, this kiss was harsh and passionate, as if it was potentially the last kiss of their lives.

"The pleasure is as always mine, Lillian Snow." Eobard released her from his grip and took a step back. "I will always find you Lily."

Lillian nodded her head and then turned to head toward the entity that was disguised as her father. When she approached him she turned to look at Eobard one final time but found he was gone.

"Come Lillian, it's time for you to leave." Her father spoke to her and then in a flash of light Lillian found herself staring into the darkness of S.T.A.R. Labs. As she let her eyes adjust she slowly sat up from the bed she was laid on. Once upright Lillian found herself to be wearing a hospital gown, at some point they must have changed her. Looking around the room slowly Lillian found a clock against the wall flashing that the current time was three forty two in the morning.

"Good morning Doctor Snow." Came a voice from the shadows of the room.

"Doctor Wells?" Lillian questioned turning her head around to look at the scientist. "How long was I out?"

"Thirty nine days." He said simply. "How are you feeling?" Harrison asked as he turned the lights on to the lab.

"I feel fine." Replied Lillian as she squinted against the harsh lights of the lab which was now brightly illuminated room. "A little stiff maybe, but overall fine."

Harrison moved himself to grab a pad from the counter and proceeded to check Lillian's vitals as she sat on the bed. "Do you remember anything about what happened?"

Lillian scrunched her face slightly as she tried to think back to the last thing she could remember, but it was as if the more she tried to remember the more fuzzy everything got in her brain. "The last thing I really remember is trying to heal Mr. Allen. Then, then it's all fuzzy."

"So you remember nothing after that moment?" Harrison asked again.

"It's like a dream, I feel like something happened, but I can't remember." Lillian spoke as she once again tried to grab onto a thread of thought. "Why?"

"You had lots of brain activity while you were out, and your heart rate and metabolic rate were higher than normal. Plus, your eyes kept moving, as if you were looking around." Harrison replied. He had hoped that she would remember something, because he knew there was no coincidence between Lillian falling into a coma only hours before Barry waking up.

"Oh no! Caitlin! She would have run every test…" Lillian began as she attempted to stand from the bed before being stopped by Harrison.

"Don't worry, your secret is still safe. Caitlin started running her tests the minute you went into a coma, but once we knew you were stable enough I took over your care. Gave a speech about the ethics of working on family, and after ordering her out of the room. I am still after all her employer." Harrison spoke as he looked from Lillian back to the pad. "I'd like to just run a few tests, but you should be fine to go home."

Lillian sighed happily. "Well that is good to hear."


	3. Chapter 3

I had a really nice couple of reviews today on some of my stories so here is an update to one of them. I am working on multiple stories at the moment and trying to get my tumblr page updated with all this stuff too. Hopefully over the next week or so I will have multiple updates to some stuff and some new stuff up here as well. I hope you all have a wonderful day and enjoy the next chapter of this story. Reminder that I don't really review or edit the stories cause I just write for the fun of it, so hopefully it is readable hehe.

#*#*#*#*# 

Chapter Three

"Seriously I am fine Caitlin." Lillian spoke as she yet again pushed her sister away from herself. "I swear to god if you do not stop trying to poke me with that needle!"

"Doctor Snow…" Harrison spoke as he looked to his scientist. "As I told you, I checked your sister over after she awoke. She is perfect health." Turning his chair Harrison looked to Lillian and smiled. "Of course, I would like to do a couple of follow ups, just to be safe."

"Of course Doctor Wells." Lillian spoke with a smile. "But if you would excuse me, I would love to go home and shower and then I probably go see what caos has occured at work. If it works with you Doctor Wells I could swing by late evening on friday."

Caitlin moved forward but stopped when Lillian held up a hand. "Caitlin you are my sister. Doctor Wells already told me that he is not allowing you access to my medical file, so please just trust in him to take care of me okay."

"So is she super fast now too?" Asked Cisco from where he was stood off to the side.

"Super fast?" Lillian questioned slowly, while trying to hide the sudden anxiety that overtook her. Had they seen something when she had first collapsed, or had Doctor Wells not hidden her medical records well enough, and Cisco had gone snooping.

"Barry is fast, like really fast." Said Cisco with a smile.

Then as if on cue a flash of lightning entered the lab and when it had vanished Barry Allen was stood in front of everyone. "I still can't get over how cool this is guys." Said Barry with a huge smile on his face.

Lillian stood and stared at Barry as an odd sense of deja vu washed over her. Something about the lightning that followed the young man was familiar, but she could not figure out why.

"Doctor Snow, you're awake!" Barry said happily.

This shook Lillian from her thoughts and brought her attention back to the CI. "Yeah, I woke up a few hours ago, how about you? Are you feeling okay? Wait the speed...that's why your cells were moving like they were. The calories in a day your body would need to sustain itself must be astonishing."

"You are definitely, Caitlin's sister." Said Barry with a laugh. "I woke up the same day you fell into your coma. I feel fantastic, and yeah Cisco had to make me these special bars so I would stop fainting."

"Oh I have so many more questions for you, but I really should be leaving." Lillian turned to head out of the Cortex but stopped to look at Harrison once more. "I will see you friday." She said with a smile and then proceeded to leave.

It was finally friday and to say Lillian was tired was an understatement. Ever since she got back to work it had been non stop paperwork. Having realized that life might get a little out of control she had filed for a leave of absence from her current position, but she still had many things to do before she could officially leave the hospital. So now here she was sat at her desk in comfy black leggings and an oversized tan knitted sweater. Her hair was pulled up messily on top of her held this with an elastic band she had pulled from the depth of her desk drawer.

A knock sounded from the door and Lillian jumped in surprise. Looking up from her mountain of paperwork she saw Doctor Wells in her doorway with a smile on his face. "OH MY GOD!" Lillian gasped loudly as she quickly rummaged around her desk. Finally finding her phone she found two missed calls and that it was almost nine in the evening. "I am so sorry…

"Doctor Snow, it's okay. I figured you had gotten tied up at work. That is why I come bearing gifts." Harrison said this as he held up a drink tray and motioned to the bag of Big Belly Burger on his lap. "I believe Caitlin said something about cajun fries and extra pickles."

"You are so my hero right now." Lillian spoke as she began to clear off some room at her desk to eat. When she had all her files somewhat neatly stacked there was enough room for the pair to comfortably lay out their food. Grabbing a fry Lillian popped it in her mouth as she kicked off her shoes under the table. She pulled a leg up to her chest and wrapped her arms around either side of her leg as she reached for her food.

The two ate in silence for a bit before finally Lillian crumpled her empty burger wrapper in her hands. "That was amazing. You are amazing, here I forget about meeting you and you bring me food."

"Like I had said…" Harrison began as he wiped his mouth clean with a napkin. "I figured you had just gotten busy, which would have also ment you probably forgot to eat. Doctor Snow...Caitlin, she does the same thing, or at least she use to."

"Before the accelerator, before Ronnie…" Lillian spoke sadly. "She's never been the same since that night."

"I ruined many lives that night, and even took a few through my brass actions." Harrison said solomy.

Lillian's eyes grew wide as she stared at the scientist who was sat across from her. He looked tired, messy hair and dark rings under his eyes, and it made Lillian's heart ache. "You didn't mean for it to happen. You were trying to advance the world, and things just went bad. There was nothing you could have done."

Harrison felt a pang of betrayal a feeling he had not felt in a long while, and he had to wonder how he got from this point, to the video he saw of the future. He lied to everyone, and at some point they will all find out. Lillian must forgive him for what he has done, it was the only explanation, there could be no way he kept his identity as Harrison Wells as secret. "Not everyone agrees with your view."

"Hey, without you I would never have been able to save the lives I have." Lillian spoke with a smile.

"We don't know yet if there is side effects to this. I might have given you this gift, but there will surely be a cost later." Said Harrison.

"I believe everything happens for a reason Doctor Wells. I was given this gift, and if the universe decides tomorrow is the day I die, then so be it. But for every life I can save, I will, until the day I can't." Lillian said this as she locked eyes with Harrison. "Besides, without your particle accelerator I wouldn't have gotten to meet you, and have dinner with you, in my office, on a friday night…" Lillian began with a slight laugh. "I mean that is unless you count me reading your book for the hundred time while eating cold chinese leftovers."

"You've read that have you." Harrison said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh yeah. Huge fan girl right here." Said Lillian as she pointed to herself with a large smile.

Harrison raised an eyebrow as he looked at Lillian. "Really?" The doubt dripped from his voice.

"I thought I made that pretty clear when we first met. You know the not being able to form coherent sentences thing that I did." Said Lillian. "That was me being embarrassed by meeting my celebrity crush."

"I highly doubt that I am your celebrity crush, but I thank you for the flattery." Harrison said this calmly but inside, his heart had sped up. He did not know why though. He saw the future, a future that he had yet to live, but even after seeing he did not believe. Though a small peice of him wanted to.

Lillian began to blush realizing how forward she was being. "Oh, god I really just said that didn't I. Why would I admit to that?"

"You know you are quite different from your sister." Said Harrison with a laugh as he watched the young woman's cheek flare up to a bright cherry colour.

"Oh trust me I know. See I have this medical condition that she doesn't seem to have, it's call foot in mouth syndrome." Lillian could not believe that she was saying these things. "I would like to blame it on the tiredness considering how late it has gotten but, I'm not really that tired anymore."

"You did bring up a good point however, it is late and judging by the state of your office, it is probably time you go home and sleep." Harrison said this as he eyed a couch at the side of the office with a blanket and pillow laid on it.

"It's been a long week. Because of everything that has happened, and with what the Streak is doing around town. I am taking a step back from surgery and am strictly going to a consultation position." Said Lillian as she began to pick at the stitching on her sweater. "What you said, actually got to me and you are right. I'm not going to stop helping people, but until I know more about how this gift works I need to be careful, there might not only be side effects for me, but for those I have healed."

"A wise course of action." Said Harrison as he backed his chair up from the desk. Lillian followed suit and stood from her chair. Grabbing her purse and jacket she approached Harrison.

"Doctor Wells." Lillian began as she looked at the man in front of her.

"Please call me Harrison, at least in private company." Harrison said this with a smile.

Lillian blushed lightly. "Harrison. I know we still have lots to learn about my gift, but I would like to see if I could fix your legs?" She had wanted to do this for him the minute she had met him. When she shook his hand and felt this weird connection to him. Having not been around him all week felt as though something was missing and it was a strange feeling. Lillian continued to shake the feeling off as the affection she felt from crushing on the scientist all these years.

"Perhaps one day Lillian. For now though I need to live with the consequences of my actions." Replied Harrison.

"Well my offer will always stand." Said Lillian with a smile on her face. "Now what do you say we get out of this place. I may have forgotten what the outside world is like. Is there still a sky, or is it just full of flying cars and jetpacks yet?"

Harrison let out a laugh. "Still sadly as mediocre as ever."

"Boo, here I was hoping I was cooped up for so long we had maybe entered the twenty fifth century or something." Said Lillian as she began to walk toward the doorway, and when she realized Harrison was not following her she stopped and turned around. "Did I say something wrong?" She questioned. The look on Harrison's face was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"No, no. Just what an odd time to pick." Replied Harrison. Pushing on the lever on his chair he propelled the chair toward Lillian.

The two made their way to the elevator and down to the main entrance of the hospital in silence. The whole time Harrison thinking that there could be no coincidence that she choose his century in her joke. Between what he saw in the time vault and her connection to the Speed Force, he was beginning to think she might know more then she was letting on.

"Goodnight Harrison Wells." Spoke Lillian.

"And goodnight to you Lillian Snow." Replied Harrison and then the two made off in different directions.

The next morning came and Lillian found herself in the halls of S.T.A.R. Labs. Making her way down and toward the Cortex she entered the room to find it empty. Figuring she must have beat Doctor Wells to the lab she wandered around until ultimately she made her way out of the lab and began to walk the concrete hall. Absentmindedly Lillian ran her hand along the cool wall as she walked until suddenly she experienced an electrical shock.

"Oww." Lillian gasped as she retracted her hand. Looking to the wall she examined it for a switch or a plug that she must have brushed across but it was just concrete.

"Lillian?" Came the voice to Harrison Wells, causing Lillian to turn and look at him. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

Harrison had been watching Lillian as she wandered down the hall and had seen the red lightning flash between her finger and the wall, right where the entrance to his time vault was.

"Oh I was just going to go exploring till you got here." Said Lillian with a smile. "See if you know, I could get myself lost." Lillian laughed lightly.

"Come on let's get you checked out so you can enjoy the rest of your weekend." Said Harrison.

"Oh you are funny. Thinking I have a life." Lillian spoke with a giggle as she walked toward and past the scientist to enter the Cortex. "After this it is back to the hospital and my wonderful desk of paperwork."

Harrison followed Lillian into the Cortex and motioned for her to follow him into the medical suite. "May I take a few blood samples?"

"A few? I guess you have bought me dinner and all." Said Lillian with a wide smile on her face. "Go right ahead Doctor Wells."

The two remained silent as Harrison rolled through the lab and collected a blood sample kit. Making his way back over to Lillian he motioned for her to roll up her sleeve, which she obliged as she sat herself down on a chair.

"This will be our control." Said Harrison as he sterilized the area on Lillian's arm. He then held up a auto syringe and placed it against Lillian's vein quickly it filled with blood and he retracted it once finished. Harrison set the syringe down and then handed Lillian a cotton swab to hold on the needle prick point. He had noticed that there was no shock this time when their skin made contact.

"I've done all this already." Lillian spoke as she looked to the Scientist.

"I know, but I have a few of my own theories I would like to test." Said Harrison.

Lillian smiled. "Well then what's next?"

"I would like to see you run." Replied Harrison with his own smile.

Lillian scrunched her face at Harrison. "What do you mean run?"

Harrison gave a laugh and pointed to a room in the lab across from them. "I placed a Star Labs sweatshirt and sweats in there. Once you are changed let me know and I will get you started on the treadmill."

"What do you mean treadmill?" Lillian said in shock, which only in turn caused Harrison to laugh. "You never said anything about having to work out." Said Lillian with a smile. "But I surprisingly came prepared. Give me two minutes to run out to my car and I will grab my yoga bag, then I don't have to run in my bare feet." Lillian spoke as she pointed to the heeled booties she was wearing. "These were not made for running in."

"I'll be here." Replied Harrison as he backed his chair up to allow Lillian to stand. With a nod of her head Lillian left the room leaving Harrison to watch her as she disappeared from his view. Once he had arrived home last night he had formulated a series of tests to judge her abilities. He at first wanted to see if she could access the speedforce, she did not show any signs of actually having speed, but he needed to test her to be sure.

It was a few minutes later when Lillian arrived back in the lab carrying a duffle with her. "Just give me two seconds to change." She requested as she moved to the room Harrison had indicated earlier, leaving Harrison alone once again. When she came back out Lillian had changed from her leggings and sweater she had originally been wearing and was now dressed in a pair of black tight calf cut leggings and a bright yellow sports bra. On her feet, were a pair of yellow and black coloured sleek sneakers. Harrison lets his eyes scan her over, finding his eyes slowing as they ran over her toned stomach and up over her chest.

"Well let's do this." Said Lillian as she clapped her hands together in front of her.

This shook Harrison from her stares and he quickly brought his eyes back to meet hers. "Yes, lets." Wheeling himself toward her he moved into the room with the treadmill.

"So what exactly are you hoping to test with this?" Asked Lillian as she stepped up on the treadmill. She then pulled an elastic from her wrist and quickly tied her hair back in a high pony.

"You said that you were never able to heal yourself before the reaction with Barry's blood. We now know that Barry can regenerate his cells at a rapid rate and that includes his ability to heal. I wonder if there is any relation between your abilities and his. When you attempted to heal Barry's cells there was a reaction and somehow that reaction led to you healing yourself." Spoke Harrison.

"So you wanna see if I can run fast?" Asked Lillian with a smirk.

"I wanna see if you can run fast." Replied Harrison with a laugh.

Lillian started at a jog and after a few minutes Harrison gradually increased the speed till she was gasping for breath and sweat was covering her body. Turning off the treadmill Harrison moved toward Lillian as she moved to sit down on the now still machine. "There was no indication that you could achieve the speed or tap into whatever it is that allows Mr. Allen to move the way he does. Although you do have excellent stamina, but that is probably more do to your fitness level then anything particle accelerator related."

"Oh yeah, I feel real fit right now." Lillian spoke between breaths as her chest continued to rise and fall.

"I would like to take another blood sample while you still have an elevated heart rate." Harrison spoke as he wheeled his chair around and began to head out of the room back towards the medical lab.

Lillian jogged by him and got to the lab first and watched him as she jogged in place attempting to keep her elevated heart rate up while she waited for him to catch up. She could feel the momentum of her movements swing her hair back and forth behind her and she moved a little more dramatically to get it to swing even more.

Harrison watched as Lillian smiled brightly as she jogged in place. Bouncing from one foot to the other in an attempt to watch her hair swing in her peripheral. He could not suppress the chuckle that formed in his chest as he watched the young woman before him. She was so bright and bubbly, and here as he was to spend the day poking and prodding her she was there in front of him with a giant smile on her face.

Entering the room Harrison directed Lillian to sit herself back down in the chair she had been in previously. "Stick it in me Harrison." Said Lillian with a smile. "I mean the needle…" She finished with a smirk. It was at this that Harrison let out a laugh knowing she had meant for that to sound the way it did.

He could not help the smile the came to his face as he looked at her with a raised brow. "Well if you insist Doctor Snow." Harrison responded as he held up a syringe.

After taking the sample Harrison placed the vile down on the table and then looked to Lillian. "So how do you feel about mice?"

"Umm…" Lillian spoke with a confused look on her face. "I mean I don't know if I'm into that kind of thing." She finished with a laugh. "But hey I will try anything once."

Lillian smirked at Harrison who was sat across from her. She had found this new sense of confidence since waking up from her coma, at least with Harrison that was. Never would she have flirted with him the way she did, as she now sat watching the reaction on his face to her words. She found herself pleasantly surprised when Harrison smirked at her.

"Well I would love to explore the possibilities of anything." Said Harrison. "The mice I have procured from Mercury Labs actually all have tumors, and I want you to cure them."

"I've never tried healing an animal before." Lillian spoke. "Do you think it will work?"

"That's why we are trying. The best way to understand how your gift works is to see if we can find your limits." Said Harrison as he backed up his chair to allow Lillian to stand. "I have them in one of the lower labs. So, time for the tour."

Lillian followed Harrison out of the medical lab and through the cortex. Once out in the hall it was a silent walk to the elevator. When they arrived at the desired floor and at their final destination, Lillian found a spacious looking medical lab housing about a dozen stacked cages each housing a mouse. Walking over to them she took each one of them in as she scanned the cages. "So each one has a tumor? Is it the same through all of them or are we looking at different abnormalities in each?"

"Mice A through E all have pituitary gland tumors, well F through J have testicular tumors. K through O have mammary tumors and subject P is completely healthy." Said Harrison as he wheeled himself to be next to Lillian.

"So where do you want to begin?" Asked Lillian as she looked down to Harrison.

"We will start at the beginning, each mouse we will have you attempt to heal it, then we will take a sample make sure they are cured and spend the next while just monitoring. Make sure they stay cured, check blood sample and tissue samples for anything out of the ordinary and go on from there..." Harrison spoke and trailed off as he noticed Lillian crouch down to look in one of the cages. She had a sad look on her face as she looked in on subject M. "What is it?"

"I'm not going to be able to help this one." Whispered Lillian as she stared at the lifeless mouse.

"Perhaps this is a good time to remember, you can't save everyone." Spoke Harrison solemnly. "Shall we get started?"

"Yeah." Spoke Lillian as she stepped back from the cages. Looking around the room she found it completely full of ever piece of equipment they could possibly need, and her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. Seeing a box of rubber gloves off to the side of the cages Lillian took a set out and placed them on her hands. Once she was down she made her way to subject A's cage, and opened the door. Retrieving the mouse she held it carefully in her hands and she walked it over to table that was already laid out with all the tools she would need.

Harrison rolled his way over to her and came to rest next to her as she sat down on a stool. There was a notebook sat on the metal table near where Lillian sat and she quickly grabbed it while also grabbing a pen that sat nearby. Recording the date and time she wrote down the test subject, naming him Alfred. Harrison must have seen her write it from where he was sat as he stifled a laugh after she had wrote it.

Lillian held onto Alfred with her left hand and reached her right hand out to hover over the small creature. She looked to Harrison, this was the first time she ever voluntarily used her gift in front of someone. It was a secret she had kept hidden for almost a year, and she felt slightly vulnerable with what she was about to do. Harrison however did not say a word and instead just nodded his head slightly and Lillian felt herself reassured in her decision. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the mouse that she held in her hand.

Watching closely Harrison witnessed the soft glow that emerged from beneath Lillian's palm. It was faint but in the grey room and fluorescent lights it could be seen. He watched as the mouse stood still in her hand and then as quickly as the event had happened Lillian was pulling back her free hand.

"Well, I guess time for a sample." Said Lillian.

The day continued like this with Lillian healing each mouse and taking notes; Harrison took samples of each creature and made sure to monitor Lillian throughout the whole event.

It was when Lillian was putting away the final mouse that she started to feel dizzy and felt herself sway lightly while she stood. She felt some stability however when she felt Harrison's hand on the small of her back.

"Lillian, are you feeling okay?" He asked as he watched the young woman before him attempt to gather her bearings.

"Yeah." Whispered Lillian as she felt Harrison's hand on her bare skin, quickly realizing she had never changed out of her workout clothes and that she had been basically working next to Harrison all day in a bra. "I just realized I haven't eaten, and we have been down here all day."

"Well how about we call it quits for today." Said Harrison. "I can test the mice tomorrow and compare the data to the original, then you can rest. I would hate to keep you cooped up here all weekend."

Lillian turned herself around to look at Harrison, his hand lightly caressing her skin as she moved before he pulled it back. "I would really like to come back and help Doctor Wells." Spoke Lillian just before her stomach gave a rumble causing her to laugh lightly. "However right now, all I can think about is food, and changing out of this."

"Yes, probably a wise idea." Smiled Harrison. He had been finding it hard to concentrate while they had been working. Instead of keeping his focus on the task at hand he kept letting his eyes wander to Lillian's skin. It had been a long time since he had that want, that desire for physical and emotional comfort. When he took Harrison Well's face, he took his feelings and his memories with it. Over the years he had quelled the nagging sadness that filled him from the death of Tess Morgan, a woman he never met nor loved. He found it hard to believe that in some future this woman in front of him would become his wife. That they would have a son, that he may actually be happy. Harrison shook his head and looked to the woman before him. "Don't let me keep you Doctor Snow. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He spoke with a smile.

"Harrison would you have dinner with me?" Lillian asked a little two quickly. The words had kind of melded together but the smile on Harrison's face told her he heard her. "Sorry, that was kind of a jumble." Said Lillian as she scrunched her face. "I just figured if I didn't blurt it out that I might not say it."

"Lillian I…" Harrison began, he was going to object to her offer, she was only a means to an end. If she had not been related to Caitlin he would have taken her and locked her away the moment he saw her connection with the speed force. He would have used her to get himself home and then he would have killed her, or at least fifteen years ago he would have. Being here, stuck in this time for so long was changing him. "I would love to have dinner with you."

"Perfect." Said Lillian with a smile. "I will change and then I will treat you to the best tacos that this city has to offer. You do like tacos right. I just figure it's already kind of late and I didn't really come dressed for a fancy dinner, but this mexican place is super homey and...I'm rambling."

"You're rambling." Harrison said with a chuckle. "Come let's go get you clothed and really who doesn't like tacos?"

Lillian let out a laugh and the two of them headed back to the Cortex, then once Lillian was changed back into her normal clothes they headed off.


End file.
